User blog:The ARC Minister/Back from Extinction
Hello Primeval fans I have just returned from my holiday in the UK and Ireland. I had previously asked for a list of Primeval filming loctions which you users kindly supplied me with and I visited some of these places. Thanks for making an enjoyable holiday that bit better. Primeval highlights England *27/12/2014 - Arrived at the St. Pancras station by accident. *1/1/2015 - Visited the Duke of Kent Building at the University of Surrey. It was the exterior filming location for the Anomaly Research Centre (S2 - S3). What a building, Primeval could not have chosen a better one (S4 S5!). The size and design is imaculate. I was lucky enough to have the place to myself at the Uni was on holidays. I was taking so many photos and admiring the structure so much that my party had to drag me into the car as I was hugging it. *8/1/2015 - Looked at Frontline Army Surplus Store in Poole, and found Nick Cutter's green jacket. It was only 19.99 pounds. The only difference with it is it has anchor buttons as opose to plain. The green tabs are loose and need to be attached properly but other wise it was a in good good condition. Can any one guess who I am going to comic-con as? (Note: there was only one jacket for those who were interested but I named the store, in case they get any more.) Ireland *23/1/2015 - Did a drive by of Kilmainham Gaol (prison 4.7). I did not see any filming locations but I can say I have been there. *- Same day, I walked to the Grand Canal Square where scenes from 4.1 and 4.3 (possibly more) were filmed. I wish the place had more screen time as the Location scout for Primeval deserves an award for all their choices in locations. So much so, that I am willing to forgive that "central London" was filmed in Dublin. *- Same day, I walked towards the Docks, again I did not see any filming locations but I can say I have seen it. (I possibly saw some cranes and the create lifter.) Primeval lowlights As my holiday was preplanned, I did not get to see as many locations as I would have liked so heres a list of things I would do next time I holiday there: *Shop at the Bentalls Centre. I just did not have time when in London. *Ride on nemesis inferno at Thorpe Park (Blue Sky Park). It was closed for winter otherwise I would have gone. *Stand under the tree that Stephen and Helen did outside the ARC (2.6). I was taking too many photos and forgot to. *Enter the Duke of Kent Building and see if it looks like the ARC. It was closed for holidays. *Eat a Lion at Whipsnade Zoo (Wellington). I was planning to go there but it got put on the long list. Business as usual I enjoyed my holiday very much, despite not being able to visit/edit the wiki properly. Now that I have returned I will be able to help users with any wiki problems they have enountered. Or I am able to talk with you if you are unsure of anything Primeval / wiki related. Looking forward to the year ahead, Live long and Prospero. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts